Percabeth Coffee Shop AU
by SunflowerFace
Summary: This is just a bunch of stories taking place in the same coffee shop, mainly Percabeth. Annabeth's POV WITH LOTS OF FLUFF!
1. First Meeting

Hello readers! This is just the first chapter to a small series that I'm writing with a friend, BadGirlSupreme. The series will be mainly Percabeth fluff taking place in a coffee shop. Enjoy~

MONDAY

Annabeth was wiping counters as the bell jangled. She looked up, momentarily pausing from her work. Smoothing out the creases on her apron, she saw someone vaguely familiar. Tall, with messy black hair and sea green eyes, he reminded her of a Roman god out of her college textbooks. Behind him, a short, blonde haired girl pranced in on gold wedges. Her pink mini-skirt flounced up just a bit, showing way to much for comfort. Annabeth threw the rag into the sink as they walked up to the counter.

"Can I have a latte with extra sugar, in blue?"

"In blue?" Annabeth was puzzled, and also a bit weirded out. Not only was the girl behind him subtly sniffing his hair, but she was also perplexed as to how to make a blue latte.

"Oh, hon, sure! Whatever floats your ship, cutie!" She giggled, and Annabeth stepped back. The barista's long, tan legs and layered bob turned out to be Rachel, her favorite co-worker. She could see half of Rachel's perfectly hairless back, as her crop top was more revealing than a swimsuit. Rachel turned to the girl with disdain. She looked her up and down, and the blonde girl did suit. With a hint of attitude, Rachel said:

"And what do you want?"

"Gimme an Iced, Half-Caff, Ristretto, Venti, 4-Pump, Sugar-Free, Cinnamon, Dolce Soy Skinny Latte with no fat, extra cream, and four sugars. No fat and sugar-free, or you ain't getting your tip." The girls both crossed their arms and flipped their hair. Rachel yelled back to another man working on another order.

"We need a latte with extra sugar, in blue, stat! Pour on the food dye! Oh, and I guess if you have time, make this… girl an Iced, Half-Caff, Ristretto, Venti, 4-Pump, Sugar-Free, Cinnamon, Dolce Soy Skinny Latte with no fat, extra cream, and four sugars. No fat and sugar-free, or you ain't getting your tip!"

"Four minutes, Vick! You can probably add some top coat in the back with that time! Do my nails after!"

"Only if you get the order done pronto, Steve," she yelled back with another swish of her hair. Annabeth caught sight of her manicured nails. They were sharpened into claw-like points. Demonic, like her. They sat down at stools near the counter, waiting for their coffees to arrive. The boy was on his phone, scrolling and clicking quietly. The girl, however, had pulled out a massive makeup kit and was fixing her mascara with a variety of odd faces, painting her nails blue to match his coffee, and chatting him up at the same time. He was clearly uninterested, and Annabeth pitied him. She quickly grabbed the rag from the sink and proceed to wipe down the area that the girl was doing her makeup on.

"I'm sorry miss, we just had an incident involving a customer who threw up just recently. I just want to make sure that we don't get anyone sick."

"What?" The girl stood up just as Annabeth was aiming to spray the disinfectant. Hitting the blonde square in the face, her makeup ran and smeared, making a black, bruise-like stain near her eyes and down to her cheeks. The girl rubbed her face furiously, making it worse.

"OMIGOSH, you like, totally ruined my face! I was going, like clubbing after! This is like so going on Yelp, your manager will hear about this! What even is your name, peasant? Do you know who my father is? I am the heiress to Atlas Maps, you peasant. I'm Calypso, who even is, like, yer boss, cus. I'm boutta complain." Annabeth took a few steps back from the counter. Maybe she took this too far.

"Okay, sweetie, let's calm down now. It's alright. I'm sorry. Would you like me to fetch you some moist towelettes, her Highness?" She said that last part under her breath. Calypso seemed to calm down.

"No, it's fine. Whatever, just like, bring me, my coffee. Kay sweetie? Muah." Annabeth curled her lip in disgust. She whirled around to leave but was face to face with the one and only Rachel, who thrust a blue cup into her hands.

"Go give that stupid girl her drink, make yourself useful, I don't even want to go near her." Rachel was gone before Annabeth could point out her mistake. A bit flustered, she handed the cup to the boy. He turned it over in his hands and examined it for a moment, before staring at her oddly. Super oddly. Like, really oddly. She blushed and turned away to help another customer. Only later did she discover the cup in the trash, with a cursive note from Rachel that read:

You are like your coffee order- tall, dark and strong.


	2. Annabeth's a Hot Mess

_Wow, we're getting lots of readers! It might not seem like a lot, but it's only been two days since my account was active! This is really cool! Don't forget to leave me reviews and suggestions! Okay, I smell, I've got to wash my hair now~ :)_

TUESDAY

It was getting pretty annoying now. Annabeth was working normal shifts at the Half-Blood Coffee Shop, but there was one person she couldn't get out of her head. It was that boy she had met a few weeks back, Percy. She had seen him again, appearing every day at the shop. He gave her his name- Percy. She liked it a lot. It was a shortening of the Greek name, Perseus, and every time he told her his name to write on his coffee cup, she spelled his full name. Or what she thought was his full name, anyways. Annabeth… wasn't the best speller. She was a genious with math, architecture, and engineering, of course, top of her college class. It was almost like her mind moved too fast for her hand, as shown in her spelling. Honestly, she really didn't think it was that bad. The first time, he gave her that same odd look, a half smile, scrunched up eyebrows, and a tilted head.

The first time, she wrote "Percese". All the letters, the sounds, right? Whatever. Close enough. She knew he preferred Percy, but she couldn't help trying to impress him. I mean, how could she? She knew those eyes, that hair. She was infatuated, absolutely obsessed with them. He gave her an irresistible smirk, one that left her drooling. Percius. Perseis. Persius. She didn't know! She didn't want and go just write Percy, that seemed too boring, too normal. She wanted to prove to him that she was different and special, worthwhile. Percy came everyday, and asked for the same blue latte. She tried her best to be available so that she could help him. Somehow, she never remembered to google the correct spelling for his full name. Peresus. Perseus. Perseus.

Annabeth found out eventually, of course. Just not now. She continued to work at the shop, working five days a week, every day Percy would come. He had learned her name now, how, she had no idea.

"Hey Ah-nnabeth." He pronounced her name slightly off today, but she was already daydreaming about their future wedding, so she didn't notice too much.

"Hello Percy, our favorite regular. Are you sick today? You sound slightly off." Annabeth rested her head on her hand, her head off in the clouds, thinking about what color wedding dress she would walk down the aisle in. Her ego kept her from thinking white- she needed to stand out. Maybe a delicate, shape-flattering silk gown made of silvery gray, to bring out her stormy eyes… yes. And Percy would be wearing a regal, classic black and white tuxedo, with a blue tie imprinted with lattes… of course. There would be no other fit so perfect.

"No, not sick. Thank you for asking… Eunabeth." Percy left the counter after placing his classic blue latte order, and proceeded to sit at his favorite table. Instead of taking out his phone, he took out a book today, from a small leather laptop bag slung around his shoulder. Interesting. He was a man of change today, no doubt.

Annabeth immediately set all other tasks aside and went to work on making the best blue latte Percy had ever tasted. All the normal ingredients went in, but she went on to add the little secret touches of things that Percy didn't know about, but she knew he went crazy for- a dash of pomegranate juice here, extra syrup in the foam, a light infusion of caramel as a sweetener. Perfect. That way, if stupid Rachel ever made his order, he would crave for His Annabeth, the one with the magic touch for the blue lattes. Mmmm.

Annabeth stepped out from the counter to hand Percy his latte. He grinned up at her and held up the cover of the book to show her. It was Pride and Prejudice, the book she had been reading for hours at the public library recently. How had he known? Unless… he must've been that strange man playing at the children's room, who she bumped into!

"Percy! You were that man at the…" Annabeth barely contained her laughter. "...children's room, right?"

"Yes! Did you remember bumping into me? It was kind of rude, you know. I was making tamales for Jenna. I babysit her. You could call me her manny, if you wanted. Man-nanny. Geddit?" He laughed, and Annabeth just had to join in. He was kind of cute, in a cuddly stuffed animal way. Annabeth reached out and stroked his cheek. It was soft and warm, how she had imagined it to be… wait…

"Gah! Oh, I'm so so so sorry!" Annabeth fumbled for… what was she doing? She almost tripped over her heels stumbling backwards. She rubbed the back of her neck, then buried her face in her hands as her nose, no her cheeks, her whole face turned red until the tips of her ears. She had sure ruined her chance with Percy now.

"Ah, Amybeth, you're just too cute. I love that about you, you know." Annabeth looked up, blushing beet red. He was turning pink too, but beaming like the idiot he was. "I kept calling you by the wrong name, just because of how bad you were of spelling mine," he confessed. Annabeth's mouth dropped open, then she pushed his head to the side, hard.

"I hate you! You… you… irresistible pig! Argh!" She clutched her head, and turned on her heel, walking fast to the counter.

"Dinner at 7 tonight! At the cafe! See you there!" Wait… what?


	3. Short Chapter, Long Study Session

Hi guys! It's me, the author. (Well obviously, who else would it be.) I'm thinking of ending the series at four chapters, as it was just going to be really short anywayys. Enjoy or destroy me with disapproving suggestions if you want more Percabeth! (I'll most likely start a new series) Thanks~

WEDNESDAY

Annabeth was watching Percy work on homework during her lunch break. They had gone out for dinner last Tuesday, and she still couldn't get him out of her head. The way that his hand brushed gently against hers, his chilled breath soft and cool in the frigid winter air. The way that he bundled up with a scarf all the way to his chin, and buttoned all his buttons and… she wasn't shy to admit it, but she was in love. She hadn't told this to him yet, as she was trying to figure out what love was at the moment. She didn't think it was a big deal, just a feeling that she had finally been able to name. She had felt that way for him since the beginning of always, but it just seemed so childish to have "always loved someone" that she was scared to tell him. Besides, he hadn't said anything to her yet, so she supposed she would just have to wait and see.

She munched on her sandwich as she watched him type. Fingers nimbly gliding across the keyboard, she remembered how they made her so excited as he had brushed a crumb from her mouth on Tuesday. How agile and strong they were, as he held her hand when he drove her home. Annabeth sighed. She loved Percy. Definitely. She saw that signature eyebrow scrunch and head tilt, and she knew her little puppy was confused. Time to pull out the big brain. She sighed again, this time, with love and a motherly affection.

"Hello, my little Percy. Are we stuck again?" Annabeth sat down beside him, eyes scanning the computer screen quickly for key words and phrases.

"Nah, you know. Just watching some cat videos." They laughed, and Annabeth smiled. She felt so happy and herself with Percy, and their relationship was so valuable, so delicate. While she was very pleased with their relationship, it was also shrouded in mystery. Were they dating? Were they a "thing"? Were they "official"? She was confused. It was her first relationship. She smiled, but was frustrated internally. Annabeth reminded herself to get some couple counselling from her friend later.

"Percy Percy, you're doing it wrong," Annabeth cooed, gently prying his fingers from the mouse. He was trying to complete a set of physics problems, failing most of the time, partly because he was trying to click when the questions were drag and drop, and also because it was a short answer section, and Percy hadn't really studied and had been guessing most of the time. Annabeth sensed they were in for a long haul, so she gave her sandwich to Percy and started her long explanation. It felt like no time at all, during which they had laughed about the velocity of Octavian falling off a cliff, but her boss was calling her, and her fifteen minutes of lunch were up.

"Bring me three blue lattes?" Percy asked, using his puppy face.

"Why do you need three of them? Are you sharing with someone? Remember, you've already gone to the bathroom twice and have had two and a half." Annabeth had dranken the other half after Percy fell asleep during a decimals lecture.

"Why, yes! I'll be sharing with my invisible, lactose intolerant friends Frank and Iguana. They would really appreciate it if you didn't drink them beforehand." Annabeth laughed, and went to fetch three blue lattes, despite her health concerns. Percy just consumed too much sugar for his own good. She had stopped trying to control him. When she returned, Percy had dozed off in a puddle of his own saliva.

"What? I can't help it if I salivate more when I sleep!" Annabeth giggled.

"Should I be concerned with the amount of caffeine you are consuming? Mama Anna is not happy with that, you know. You have a bedtime."

"Pretend you didn't see that." With the extra three lattes, Percy finished up his math unit in no time. Annabeth was overjoyed when he asked her to help tutor him. They were thinking of the library, but ended up going to Annabeth's house for more privacy. It was fun. They had leftovers and learned about calculus, and Annabeth planned their flower arrangements for the wedding. It was beautiful. Their love was beautiful. Percy was beautiful.


End file.
